Un réveil secoué
by alili lunamoon
Summary: Quand on se réveille avec à nos côtés un gamin prépubère insupportable, un pervers en lunettes de Soleil qui bute les livreurs de pizza, un Hippie qui aime faire des blagues avec des portes, un panda drogué et deux revenants, alors seulement là, vous pouvez vous dire que votre vie est affreuse.
_Je dédicace ce court OS TRÈS chelou sortit de ma tête à Hitake, puis à Gryfounette pour m'excuser de ne plus publier autant de fanfictions d'Inazuma Eleven qu'avant!_

 _Bonne lecture everybody! ~_

Bien confortable dans son lit, sous la couette, Wifi sur son bras et la jambe dépassant légèrement de la couverture, Mathieu dormait. C'est un de ces sublimes matins où on fait la TRES grasse matinée, où rien ne trouble notre sommeil, où personne ne peut nous déran...

\- AAAAAAH-!

Réveillé en sursaut, Mathieu tenta de se remémorer où il était et tourna la tête, prêt à donner un coup de poing.

\- Mathieeeuuu! Le patron a encore essayé de me violer!

\- MAIS JE M'EN FOUS! TU NE SAIS PAS ENCORE QUE JE DÉTESTE QU'ON ME RÉVEILLE, ET EN SURSAUT EN PLUS?!

\- Mais il voulait me toucher le-

\- J'EN AI RIEN A CARRER! DÉGAGE DE MA CHAMBRE!

Le gamin prépubère qu'était le Geek fit demi-tour, la mine triste. Si même Mathieu ne pouvait pas l'aider...

D'ailleurs, ce dernier plongea la tête dans son coussin, énervé. Super, maintenant avec un réveil pareil il n'allait pas réussir à se rendormir! Fronçant les sourcils, il se leva de son lit, jetant la couverture sur le matelas. Raah, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait marre de ce gamin insupportable! Et il devait se le taper tous les jours, soit-disant parce qu'il faisait partie de lui!

Mais à peine était-il arrivé dans le salon qu'il trébucha sur quelque chose, et se retrouva le cul par terre.

\- Qu'est-ce que... AAH c'est quoi ça?! Pourquoi 'y a ce mec a moitié mort dans mon salon!

\- Ben, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher...

\- Patron! C'est pas vrai, c'est encore toi qui a fait ça! JE TE L'AI DÉJÀ DIT MILLE FOIS, ON-NE-BUTE-PAS-LES-LIVREURS-DE-PIZZA!

\- Oui mais il est arrivé devant moi, comme ça, et... et voilà, quoi... tu aurais fait quoi à ma place...

\- ET D'OÙ QUE TU BOUFFES DES PIZZAS LE MATIN, TOI?!

\- En fait, il est 14h30... Je le sais, c'est toujours l'heure à laquelle je pourchasse le Geek. D'ailleurs, si tu pourrais l'attirer dans la cave, ça m'arrangerait...

\- Non mais ça va pas! 'Tain, on ne peut pas être tranquille dans cet appartement! Et range-moi ce corps!

\- Oui, oui, ça va! Allez viens cher corps mort et attirant, je te réserve quelque chose de bien particulier...

Voyant le patron transporter le corps à on ne sait quel endroit, - et croyez-moi, il ne vaut mieux pas savoir -, Mathieu se dirigea vers la cuisine en soupirant.

Mais à peine eut-il franchit la frontière entre le salon et cette dernière qu'il se MANGEA littéralement la porte.

\- AÏÏÏÏÏEE! Mais je rêve! Vous êtes tous malades où quoi?! Je vous ai fait quoi, hein?!

\- C'est une porte, gros! On peut faire des blagues!

\- MERCI, J'AVAIS VU! Et qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi, hein? T'as rien d'autre à faire que de m'envoyer des portes dans la gueule?! Je ne sais pas moi, fumer des joints par exemple!

\- NOOON! Il n'y a plus de rubarbe groooos...

\- Super, il ne manquait plus que ça. Le Hippie qui sombre en dépression.

\- Je veux de la rubarbeeee...

\- Va voir dans la chambre du Patron, il en cache plein.

\- Oh c'est vrai?! Merci gros!

A ces mots, le Hippie fila vers la chambre que personne ne voulait pénétrer.

\- Voilà, ça, c'est fait! Avec le nombre de choses bizarres que le Patron cache dans sa chambre, le Hippie ne risque pas en sortir de sitôt!

Soupirant, Mathieu ouvrit le frigo et prit la bouteille de lait dans sa main, et en bu plusieurs gorgées. Ça fait du bien, du frais, surtout quand on a mal à la gorge à force de crier.

\- CÂLIN! ~

Recrachant le lait qu'il venait d'ingurgiter, Mathieu tenta de se débattre, soudainement étreigné par quelque chose de bizarre, de doux et de chaud...

\- Panda?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?!

\- Je veux un câlinou! ~

\- Mais qu'est-ce que!...

\- Il a prit de la drogue, c'est pour cela qu'il agit d'une façon assez étrange! dit le Prof qui apparut d'on ne sait où.

\- Oui, on a essayé de l'en empêcher mais quand nous sommes arrivés il était trop tard... dit la Fille avec une mine d'excuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous?! Vous êtes sensés être morts! Et pourquoi le Panda aurait prit de la drogue?! S'écria Mathieu en essayant de bien respirer.

\- En fait, il disait qu'il voulait se suicider, qu'il était un des derniers de sa race et que ça ne servait à rien de vivre, et tout et tout quoi... comme d'habitude. Du coup, lorsque le Hippie est passé et lui a proposé des acides, bah il a pas hésité.

\- Et vous n'avez rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher?!

\- Je t'aime Mathiounet! ~

\- Ben, c'était trop tard on te dit...

\- Super, maintenant j'ai un panda collé à mes fesses.

\- Oh oui, tes petites fesses, Mathiounet... ~

\- Mais- Enlève tes mains de là!

\- Je ne crois pas, non... lui dit le Panda sans lâcher sa prise et en le tirant vers la chambre. Je vais te faire quelque chose que j'ai envie de faire depuis très longtemps, mon Mathiounet...! ~

\- QUOI?! NON, Non, nooooon!

 _SLAM!_

\- ...On fait quoi? On les laisse faire?

\- Il vaut mieux, oui...

\- J'entends des brits intéressants! Vous faites quoi les mecs? S'exclama le Patron en ouvrant grand la porte. Ouah, ça à l'air bien! Attendez-moi, j'arrive! S'exclama-t-il en se déshabillant.

\- Nooooon!

 _SLAM!_

\- Bon, moi j'y vais hein, dit le Prof, j'ai une expérience à faire sur le Geek...

\- Okay! Moi je vais rester là à regarder... héhé... ricana la blonde en regardant par l'entreverture de la porte.

Et c'est ainsi que se finit une matinée TOUT A FAIT normale chez le créateur de Salut Les Geeks!...

 _ **~Fin!~**_


End file.
